


Heavenly Medication

by DungeonJukebox



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, F/M, Humor, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonJukebox/pseuds/DungeonJukebox
Summary: John Seed has fallen ill and the Deputy has the fortunate job of taking care of him.





	Heavenly Medication

“You’re being ridiculous,” I huffed, setting the untouched medicine on the bedside table. John looked to me with a pout as he tried, unsuccessfully, to sit up in bed. Instead, he was half sitting, half slouching, against the pillows in such an awkward manner that certainly could not be considered proper sitting posture.

“I will not torture myself by ingesting that disgusting filth you call ‘medicine’,” he retorted in the best business voice that John Seed could muster, yet with his current congested and nasally sick voice, it was quite hard to take him seriously.

“So you would rather let your condition worsen? Is that what you are implying?” I turned to him with a questioning glare. A small moment passed where John looked ready to continue arguing, but a sudden realisation seemed to wash over him as I saw him relax a touch, seeming to understand the predicament he was in.

“Fine,” John mumbled under his breath.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” I asked innocently.

“I said fine. I’ll take the damn medicine,” he bit back, looking at me with an annoyed glared, and I couldn’t help but laugh somewhat at his attempt to look menacing.

I turned back to the bottle of medicine that was sitting on the surface of the bedside table and picked it up. Screwing the lid off, I carefully poured the correct dose of the liquid into a small medicine cup, before screwing the lid back on and turning my attention back to my unwilling patient. John looked at me with a face of regret before allowing me to bring the liquid towards his lips as he opened up and quickly swallowed.

“There, that wasn’t so bad now, was it?” I asked teasingly as John coughed from ingesting the medicine. I was not going to lie, but it was the most disgusting medicine I had ever smelt, and I could only imagine it tasted just as bad. However, the look on John’s face was just too rich, and I didn’t feel bad for one second.

“You’re a horrible woman,” he retorted, yet I was too busy trying to contain my laughter to come up with a witty remark.

“You need your rest,” I explained, attempting to tuck him into his ridiculously expensive bed underneath his lavish sheets. It was honestly ridiculous that the man could achieve so much yet could barely take care of himself.

“I don’t want to,” he replied, carrying on like a spoilt child, “besides, there are other things that I could be doing right now,” he finished with a mischievous wink.

“As much as I’d love the idea, I am not fond of getting sick any time soon.”

“You never get sick,” John scoffed.

“And aren’t we both lucky for it? Otherwise who else is going to take care of my egotistically bothersome lawyer?” I questioned with a grin.

“I could do with someone who is a lot more kind than my stubbornly wrathful little deputy,” he quipped back with a huff, settling down further into the bed, as he rolled over and laid his head down on the pillow to face away from me.

I shook my head in amusement at how much of a brat he was being. However, the truth was that I enjoyed his spoiled nature as it made for some interesting banter between the two of us, in which following after we would simply laugh about it as if the whole thing was normal. I leaned over John and placed a small kiss on top of his head, hearing him sigh at the simple affection.

“I’ll bring you some soup after you’ve had your rest.” I went to move away when suddenly John rolled over and weakly grasped my wrist with a pleading look in his eye.

“Stay?” he asked, sounding already drowsy from side effects of the medicine.

“John,” I spoke with a stern tone, yet he did not seem too ready to relent so I let out a sigh, pulling back the covers and settling down next to him. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me while he rested his head in the crook of my neck. “I’ll stay until you fall asleep, okay?”

“Thank you,” John simply mumbled in response.

John was a spoiled, clingy brat, plain and simple; there was no doubt about that. Yet despite his nature of being as such, he needed this. He needed to know that there were people that cared about him, having been separated from his brothers for so long, the only ones that did indeed care about him when he was young. I was happy to take care of him, especially after everything he had been through, we were important to each other.

“I love you,” John mumbled into my neck.

“I love you too,” I replied softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I just imagine John being such a brat while he is sick. Thank goodness the Deputy is such a good woman for taking care of her man, albeit in an interesting manner. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
